敘利亞被美軍戰斧飛彈襲擊
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 4450 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2017-04-08 13:57:05 看板 Gossiping作者 Mariano42 (Mariano Rivera) 標題 爆卦 敘利亞被美軍戰斧飛彈襲擊後高清組圖 時間 Sat Apr 8 08:02:42 2017 敘利亞一個空軍基地 昨天被美軍用戰斧巡弋飛彈轟炸後的慘狀 根據新聞說這個基地就是敘利亞政府軍發動化武飛機所在基地 從圖片中可以看出 精準導引飛彈沒有把掩體摧毀 但是躲在裡面飛機確已被炸爛 據說美軍的飛彈誤差只有不到20cm 看來是真的 圖片來源:美國,俄羅斯,敘利亞軍方 轟炸前 http://imgur.com/EJGpurp 圖 轟炸後 http://imgur.com/z7sJXpG 圖 地面拍攝在掩體內被炸掉的飛機 但掩體並未催毀 http://imgur.com/eat7sAJ 圖 飛機全毀的慘狀 掩體無任何保護功能 http://imgur.com/EaomCRw 圖 被炸毀的機場儲油槽 http://imgur.com/aSrYeGi 圖 掩體從內部燒黑的痕跡 http://imgur.com/EN1PKHw 圖 川普在跟習進平吃飯前 再佛羅里達度假村臨時戰情室內下達攻擊命令的照片 http://imgur.com/Dpw6opv 圖 飛彈發射的當下 http://imgur.com/agL2DQ8 圖 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 199.255.44.5 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1491609765.A.A0F.html 推 Kay731: 超猛1F 04/08 08:03 → kingrichman: 美軍飛彈都會轉彎的2F 04/08 08:03 → uhmeiouramu … 噓 treble720: 噓4F 04/08 08:04 推 king181239: 咻咻咻5F 04/08 08:04 推 johnny9667: 樓上 我會自動開圖耶 這應該是你自己的問題八6F 04/08 08:04 噓 GSHARP: #連貼圖都不會 #來源是哪7F 04/08 08:05 → johnny9667: 有沒有自己不會能開圖 就怪別人不會貼圖的八卦?8F 04/08 08:05 推 djcc: 出魔劍啦9F 04/08 08:06 推 jeffrey40504: 國軍的飛彈只能裝飾用10F 04/08 08:07 推 badbadook: 還蠻屌ㄉㄜ11F 04/08 08:08 推 yafx4200p: 這是嚇嚇習大大12F 04/08 08:08 噓 MachoMan217: a13F 04/08 08:08 推 AlbertEinste: 這些圖片是在展示若台海開戰後，中国會發生的事情， → AlbertEinste: 習近平趕快出降吧～15F 04/08 08:11 → Alwen: 戰斧不是說精準到可以從窗戶射進去嗎16F 04/08 08:13 推 ggBird: 祖國萬歲17F 04/08 08:13 → meredith001: 貼這圖床 好歹A拿掉啦18F 04/08 08:13 推 Vincent6964: 高潮惹19F 04/08 08:18 推 amovie: 習近平連雄三都怕 看到戰斧是不是陽痿了20F 04/08 08:18 ※ 編輯: Mariano42 (199.255.44.5), 04/08/2017 08:23:47 推 Marcin: 不能開圖啦。真的很麻煩21F 04/08 08:22 改了 ※ 編輯: Mariano42 (199.255.44.5), 04/08/2017 08:24:15 → dantelee: http://bfy.tw/B70X22F 04/08 08:24 LMGTFY 圖For all those people who find it more convenient to bother you with their question rather than search it for themselves. ... 推 Mercenary: 屌23F 04/08 08:27 推 yafx4200p: .JPG24F 04/08 08:28 推 freddy60907: 狂!25F 04/08 08:30 推 VincentQQ: 攻擊前後圖好像反了? 感謝分享26F 04/08 08:31 推 HAHAHUNG: 比yoyo大師更會繞過去，連掩體都繞過了27F 04/08 08:40 推 joker6: 打得好準@@28F 04/08 08:45 → yanni999: 我有開圖耶29F 04/08 08:46 推 BQird: 飛彈鑽進掩體打擊嗎30F 04/08 08:49 推 arhuro: 空襲的時候 油槽絕對是必要轟炸點31F 04/08 08:51 → rti56kt: 我川威武32F 04/08 08:54 推 apple00: 白痴才用飛彈炸跑道 → apple00: 我不是說中國人34F 04/08 08:55 推 Feketerigo: 打的好準..... 掩體完全沒事....35F 04/08 09:01 推 j54353: http://i.imgur.com/srGF0Oi.jpg36F 04/08 09:02 圖 推 akway: 掩體可以繞過去?美軍真是猛37F 04/08 09:03 推 demigod: 桌上那是肯德基？38F 04/08 09:04 推 purplebfly: 敘利亞的戰機多少錢?二個油槽多少錢?你花了多少錢打? → purplebfly: 敘利亞的空軍用的是米格2340F 04/08 09:06 → gundamf91: 樓上不曉得戰爭經濟學啊,況且飛彈不打也是浪費,現在就 → gundamf91: 打廣告,做宣傳,消庫存啊42F 04/08 09:07 → akway: 所以中國維穩花多少錢?面對手無寸鐵人民 花多少錢鎮壓封鎖?43F 04/08 09:07 推 upeo: 習大大應該被嚇到漏尿44F 04/08 09:08 推 f950148: 飛彈打的是國家廣告 懂？45F 04/08 09:11 推 AlbertEinste: 福爾摩沙是站在川普那邊的，自由民主萬歲!!!46F 04/08 09:11 推 tyifgee: 這精準度太猛了47F 04/08 09:14 推 lion198: 肯德基是修圖的吧？48F 04/08 09:24 推 iKelly: 戰斧還能找到掩體的開口衝進去啊49F 04/08 09:27 推 st2913sbck: 這準度連魔劍的一半都沒有50F 04/08 09:29 推 machiusheng: 敘利亞有中國基地?吱青長知識了 厂厂51F 04/08 09:33 推 stu25936: 戰情是裡面的人好白阿 都是白2017年4月8日 (六) 09:33 (UTC)2017年4月8日 (六) 09:33 (UTC)~~人52F 04/08 09:36 推 panda816: 幹 超強53F 04/08 09:37 推 aa10504: 有點扯，竟然只炸掉掩體下的東西……54F 04/08 09:43 推 Orstor: 習包子嚇到ㄧ直傻笑55F 04/08 09:45 推 HAHAHUNG: 借轉謝謝56F 04/08 09:45 ※ HAHAHUNG:轉錄至看板 Military 04/08 09:45 推 KillerMoDo: 繞過掩體還真的蠻屌的57F 04/08 09:51 推 ttykimo: 川：哼，等等訂單就進來啦58F 04/08 09:56 推 freekey: 感覺像飛彈是貫穿掩體後在爆炸59F 04/08 09:58 推 eric525498: 掩體0作用 哇嗚60F 04/08 10:14 → machiusheng: 打習近平給布丁看61F 04/08 10:15 推 nalaculan: 抓到了，肯德基置入性行銷。62F 04/08 10:21 推 jeff0811: 這也太準63F 04/08 10:21 推 botdog: 精準打擊好恐怖.......64F 04/08 10:22 推 prmea: 那個照片不是看球賽喔65F 04/08 10:26 推 boy6074d: 麥當勞生7766F 04/08 10:26 推 Himmelsens: 精度好高……67F 04/08 10:33 推 Moratti: 台灣要買68F 04/08 10:39 推 chozenker: 統派還在等川要講一個中國 先去芬蘭再去美把美當妾69F 04/08 10:41 推 wario2014: 應該還有無人機幫忙導引吧，不然哪這麼神，快賣台灣吧70F 04/08 10:42 推 ab32110: 飛彈又要熱銷了71F 04/08 10:43 推 qn: 超猛72F 04/08 10:50 推 TommyWu1991: 誇張73F 04/08 10:56 推 dufflin: 習大有漏尿嗎74F 04/08 11:04 推 adon0313: 習近平整個中招阿 廢到笑75F 04/08 11:08 推 dufflin: 習大號稱扛米百里 沒當場挑了三普嗎76F 04/08 11:11 推 t81511270: 蠻準的 推77F 04/08 11:15 推 OoJudyoO: 這個是攻擊型武器 美國應該不會賣78F 04/08 11:20 推 SHIU0315: 打得好準...79F 04/08 11:23 推 shinki5566: 被炸的是幻象???80F 04/08 11:24 推 van2037: 好像猛猛的81F 04/08 11:25 推 Koibito: 這款只外銷給英國82F 04/08 11:40 推 lorenzero: 誤差不超過鄉民的屌長83F 04/08 11:40 噓 notissue: 高清三小支那用語84F 04/08 11:54 推 tsming: 展示外星科技嗎？85F 04/08 12:27 推 faker007: 比yo叔還厲害86F 04/08 13:01 推 delegate: 掩體完全沒用@@ 吃肯德基看轟炸機87F 04/08 13:22 推 langeo: 精準成這樣88F 04/08 13:37 噓 Jr0000: 高三小，高畫質啦！89F 04/08 13:39 推 wtfbt: 吃著炸雞想著炸機，我川威猛。90F 04/08 13:39 噓 milkyway168: 感覺在做戲 91F 04/08 13:40 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 5 目前人氣: 133 累積人氣: 4118　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9Y6p (￣︶￣)ｂ Sifox, klin1, u9785878, Lighthouse, qq12355q 說讚！ →phoenix_86　 6 小時以前 美帝秀肌肉，習肥豬和牠的賤畜們都安靜了 　(編輯過) ✕ is530:自己刪除 →is530　 6 小時以前 俄羅斯:我飛機擺在這邊 就不移走 你有種就打打看R →pst17　 5 小時以前 希望台灣軍方能夠趁此機會學到些甚麼...不管是攻擊方或者被攻擊方,像掩體設計是否可以改良,機場能有更好的防禦方式.... →Sifox　 5 小時以前 猛 →chingchao　 5 小時以前 狂 →acc1124　 5 小時以前 雖然飛彈不同的樣子，但是大概就是這種畫面。 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8ajJ1EjgkE →ray633018　 　(編輯過) PPT縮圖 點此觀看原始大小(800x445) 圖片載入失敗 →ray633018　 1 小時以前 這是精準貫穿雙連機堡的照片.. 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.